Bittersweet Checkmate
by Amante di Luna
Summary: It's World War II and the Germans are a bit closer than Roderich Edelstein, would have liked.He is under the job of keeping the youngest of the Vargas brothers the Germans are out their front door Feliciano Vargas, the one Roderich is determined to protect, has met with a certain German solider unaware of a secret that can destroy the whole thing. GerIta and PruAus
**I hope you all will like my newer story now this will probably be scheduled around either once a week or maybe once a month. I'm putting a lot of work**

 **into this story especially because I really love this topic in general and I have great Ideas but it's written a lot better!**

 **Anyways hope you Enjoy my newest story**

 **~Amante di Luna**

* * *

 ** _Bittersweet Checkmate_**

 _by: Amante di Luna_

* * *

Chapter 1

 _White_

 _Pawn 2 move B4_

It was a quiet day in the Italian countryside. A young man sat in his chair his fingers flying across the typewriter. As he wrote music played from the radio just to the left from his desk. The windows were open and sun shone through reaching the Italian just fine. A slight breeze traveled through and he looked up. Not because the breeze disrupted his work by blowing the paper but a strong knock was heard from the door. He stood up opening the thick wood door, smiling his bright cheerful smile.

"Ciao,"He greeted. Behind the door was two tall young men who looked around his age. The first had bright blue eyes and blonde hair. He wore a dark green military uniform. Beside him a man shorter than him. He instead wore a dark blue uniform instead. His eyes were a strange red color, and his hair was a platinum blond.

"Hallo,"The one with blue eyes spoke in english of course. He had a thick german accent. He continued to look them over before his eyes caught the gaze of the black iron crosses that were seemingly sewn into their clothing.

"Wer ist es Feliciano?"Came a male voice from the back of the house that the young Italian lived in.

"Ich weiß nicht, Roderich ich versuchte zu erfahren!"He called back stumbling a bit on his german. Footsteps were heard as a young Austrian appeared behind the Italian. His eyes widened at who was at the door.

"Feli torna alla scrittura potrai gestirlo,"The austrian spoke switching to Italian. The ginger italian looked at him hesitantly.

"Si,"He said before turning and walking back to the typewriter.

"Do you need something,"The Austrian man, Roderich, proclaimed harshly. He knew why they were there. He didn't need them here he had a job to do. This would ruin the plan him and Roma had set up. All they had devised within a few moments it would be destroyed. He didn't know where he had went wrong though. He followed everything in order. Everything Roma had said to protect himself and his grandson. He would not let it end. A bile rose up in his throat as he fidgeted his feet nervously.

"Bruder, just speak up for fucks sake,"The shorter man proclaimed. The taller man sighed.

"The german army and air force is requesting that you allow us to make base in your field."He stated bluntly.

"It is not like I have much of a choice, is it?"Roderich responded pushing up his glasses up more.

"No, You do not,"responded the red eyed man..

"Very Well,"He muttered looking down a bit. He shut the door looking behind him expecting Feliciano to be sitting at the typewriter writing away, but he was not there.

Feliciano walked into the beautiful butterfly garden smiling as he looked at all the flowers that bloomed. The butterflies fluttered around the buds asking them to open. The cool air blew his hair a bit as he walked. He strayed from the garden venturing into the field he usually took walks in. His hands brushed against the tall grass as he walked. He looked back towards the house and saw the two soldiers walk away from it and started heading down the dirt road that lead away from the small country house. He was in one of the large fields next to it, that they had used to sell to people before the war in the spring for people to grow their food. He watched them as they passed by him standing in the field staring.

"Feli! I need your help!"A voice yelled. His eyes turned to the voice. It was Mrs.Héderváry.

"Coming!'He yelled. He looked back at the soldiers especially the blonde haired one before running back to the house. He walked back in smiling.

'Yes, ?"He asked in his usual happy tone.

"Yes sweetie can you start peeling the potatoes?"She asked kindly, and of course the smaller agreed to do it. Once he had begun to peel them Mrs. Hedervary walked out of the room towards Roderich who had been pacing in the living room.

"Roderich, calm down everything will work out,"She said reassuringly in an attempt to calm him down. She gave him a small smile as in the distance the faint noises of trucks could be heard. "Play the piano. That usually helps you." Roderich had calmed slightly, and gave a faint nod walking over and planting a light kiss on her cheek, as he moved to sit at the piano bench. His fingers lightly began to paint an image. Each note a piece of scenery painting itself in Feliciano's head, as he slowly began to find himself in a daydream of his mind.

He stood in a lonesome field. A tree just next to him. It was a bright cloudless day, and the sun shone bright with glee upon his scene. The birds lightly flying around the tree as the wind blew through the tall overgrown grass. Small rustling noises could be heard from the critters moving around in the grass. He just stood there in peace, in his own little world unaware of his surrounds outside of it. He was peaceful there, seemingly stood forever the wind blowing through his ginger hair and he came back to reality with the sound of trucks and engines, becoming a roaring thunderous sound.

He opened his eyes to be welcomed back to the world around him looking out the window to see army vehicles pouring past some tanks following. He saw the blonde haired man standing off the side of the road looking at all them go past. He wanted to run out and ask him why the men flooded into the surrounding area around the peaceful house they call home no longer peaceful as the soldiers arrived. They set up tents in the field, him watching peculiarly from the window. The small italian looked at the potato he held in his hand the skin peeled off as he gave a small smile before walking back fully into the kitchen the sweet piano melody fading into the background as he returned quietly to peeling the potatoes. It became silent except the rumbling of trucks and shouts of men ordering others to work. He walked over to the radio turning it on, the device humming to life with static as he moved trying to find a good song. He smiled happily as his favorite came on. As he listened humming the songs, he worked peeling the potatoes.

walked back into the kitchen seeing the small Italian working away at peeling the potatoes. She looked towards the small garden they had. Tomatoes grew on vines turning ripe, lettuce, and cabbage grew in rows neatly organized and maintained.

"Feliciano, do you want to continue peeling the potatoes or would you care to help me weed the garden?"She asked a small smile on her face.

"Ve! Weed the garden of course!"He piped cheerfully setting the potato down on the counter lightly. She motioned him over to the door opening it out to the garden. Their food garden was bigger than the butterfly garden. It had rows that were neatly organized for which one was which. There were also spaces between the rows so people could wander through and not damage the crops. The Italian walked through the rows towards an old rickety shed, he approached it, opening the old wooden squeaking door. On entry he pulled out a bucket to put the weeds in. Once he had dragged in to where they were going to start, which was the row of cabbage almost ready to pick, he set it down immediately he dropped to his knees picking at the weeds in the dirt to pull them free, roots and all. It was peaceful and seemed that nothing could harm them while they sat in the dirt pulling away weeds. Almost like nothing was happening, men weren't fighting, no one was being killed. Everyone was happy, but of course nothing good lasts forever.

 _Black_

 _Pawn 2 move 5F_

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! My only thing is you follow this story and maybe even me if your interested! I'd love to hear suggestions on stories I think it'd be so much fun! If I could interpret an Idea and turn it into something that you guys love to read. I am working on a Mafiatalia story but it barely has anything on it currently I hope you enjoyed this first chapter I will probably post maybe every Saturday? Maybe even 2 times a week now that I think about I'll decide on a schedule in a bit.**


End file.
